


Perfect

by orphan_account



Series: changkyun and logan [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: why do i write these lmao.my oc/changkyun because i love him and i want him to have a nice, cute boyfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

> you'd have to know my oc to totally understand this, other than that it's just poorly written smut,,,
> 
> and yes i am aware that i wrote logan out of his pants twice. also a fuck ton of typos omg.

"Hey, Logie~"

A voice rang through Logan's small apartment as the sound of a door opening and closing echoed as well. Changkyun smiled as he entered the room, putting is new key to good use. He set his backpack down next to the coatrack and sat himself down on the navy couch next to his boyfriend.

"Hi..." Logan hummed lazily as he pressed a small kiss against Changkyun's soft lips. "How was work today?"

"Eh, the uge" Changkyun started, strolling over to the kitchen to brew some tea for the two of them. "Jooheon wants to do another collab with Yella Diamond. I dunno how I feel about it, I mean, I love the guy but we could be doing something new, y'know?"

Logan smiled, hearing Changkyun talk about his day him feel even closer to him. It made him think about married life; something he really shouldn't think about now, he's only 19 after all. He shook off the thought and nodded in agreement.

"How was _your_ day? Any big advancements in the world of astrophysics?"

"No, not really" Logan laughed "I handed in an important paper today though..."

"Oh the one about particle density?" Changkyun found the title in his head and asked peacefully.

"Yeah, I think it was pretty good, I'll have to wait until Monday to find out for sure"

"You'll do fine, don't worry!! Tea?" Changkyun stood next to the kettle, a box of Tetley orange pico in hand. He was leaning back against the counter top, smirking as he asked the question.

"Yes, thank you, one m--"

"--Milk, two sugar. I got you" Changkyun turned back, beginning to fill the kettle with water.

Logan gasped, a little overreacted, but still surprised. How had Changkyun known his tea order? It's not like he drinks tea while he's out. When they're at coffee shops, he gets smoothies. So how would Changkyun know how he took his tea?

"...What...? How did you...?"

"Ah, I see you make tea all the time. I'm gonna have to at least make an effort to remember how you take it if I'm gonna be dating a tea drinker" Changkyun laughed, moving the kettle to it's stand and flipping the base on.

"Tea drinker? You make it sound like I'm inhuman"

"No it's just that I never really cared for tea before I met you. But you've got me interested in it if I'm being honest" The elder shrugged, selecting the cinnamon shaker from the cabinet.

"Good. You can't fuel yourself with _only_ coffee if you plan on surviving as an idol" Logan laughed, Changkyun is the epitome of coffee drinker.

"You're just saying that because you're British. You and your tea. You're probably gonna drug me with this stuff"

The Canadian laughed again, grinning when Changkyun mentioned his heritage. It's not like he tells Changkyun he's half British everyday, so it's nice that he remembered.

"Y'know what, you're probably British too. Your accent is pretty convincing to say the least"

"Could you give me some _water_ " Changkyun mimicked his nearly trademarked accent and smiled showing his shy teeth as he did so.

Logan giggled along with his boyfriend as he kettle began to whistle. Changkyun lifted it off the stand and onto the stove top to prevent the counters from burning. He pulled out two mugs, both covered in handdrawn flowers, made by Logan, of course.

He set the mugs down next to the stove, turning around to get the milk from the fridge. Logan watched in silence as the elder poured a splash of milk into both drinks. He spooned four spoonfuls of sugar into the mugs, two in each. He put the milk back in the fridge and the sugar back in the cabinet. He dumped the excess tea into the sink before carefully bringing both mugs back to where Logan was sitting.

"Here you are, my brilliant, tea-drinking, science-loving, cop show-watching boyfriend" Changkyun set the mugs down on the coffee table. He smiled when he heard the sound of Logan's laughter.

"That's quite the title" The younger chuckled faintly. "Thank you, could you, um get the.... cinnamon?"

"Ahh~, I knew I was forgetting something" Changkyun returned to the kitchen. He grabbed the cinnamon shaker for where he left it on the counter. quickly returning to the couch where Logan swiftly took it from him before he could apologize for not getting it sooner.

Logan took the glass shaker, dumping loads of the substance into his mug and watching it start the swirl into the hot liquid. Changkyun sat back down, taking a few short sips of his own tea before saying.

"You really like cinnamon, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that..." Logan said shyly, avoiding the thought that he literally puts cinnamon in  _everything_.

Changkyun just laughed, rubbing a hand up and down Logan's shoulder. His school hoodie brushing against the rapper's fingertips. He smiled, the soft fabric was nice to the touch. He wondered how it would feel if he was the one who wore it. His thoughts trailed off, not wanting to think about cute couple-y stuff as of right now.

A silence fell between them. Neither speaking, but neither feeling awkward either. They were both awkward people by nature, but they'd become relaxed and genuine around each other. It was an odd thing for Logan to feel like that. To feel absolutely authentic with someone. No thinking about what to say, or how to act. Just the two of them, not worrying about the other's perception of them. It was.... comforting to say the least.

"So..." Logan began, "I've decided, now's your time, Kyunnie"

Changkyun let his mug down, sliding a coaster under it so the ceramic didn't mark up the glass table. He turned to face his boyfriend with a cocked eyebrow. What on earth did he mean?

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Question time, ever wanted to ask me something regardless of context? Now's your time. I will answer anything.... _almost_ anything...." Logan put his mug down too. Slipping the same black and gold felty coaster under his as well. He faced Changkyun straight on. They looked each other dead in the eyes, over playing the seriousness of it all.

"Okay.... What about...." He looked up and pondered for a question. "Favourite song of mine?"

Logan just smiled. Of course Changkyun would ask a question like that. He laughed it off, thinking quietly before responding.

"Flower Cafe.... oh, or Interstellar... and not just because you wrote it for me..." Logan pointed seriously at Changkyun, not breaking the serious eye contact they held.

"Do you really like Flower Cafe for the flowers or because Jooheon wrote it about Shownu-hyung?" Changkyun smirked at his last words.

"Ehhh, I like it for both" Logan smiled, Shownu and Jooheon were such a cute couple. Everyone was waiting for the day when they could go public. "But honestly I also really love Who Am I. I can relate to the lyrics the most"

Logan began to giggle, referring to Changkyun's failed childhood ambitions dreams of becoming a scientist. The Korean shoved him playfully. Their bodies rocked as their laughter died down.

"Hey, but you actually became a scientist" Changkyun pointed out, nodding his head to the research paper open on Logan's laptop.

"I'm not a scientist _yet_ " Logan whined, closing the laptop with once hand. "I'm just a student"

"Whatever. You'll always be my little scientist"

Changkyun booped the younger's nose at his words. Logan, in return shivered at both the cheesiness of the pet name and the fact Changkyun had said _always_.

They settled down again, sighing as their giddiness wore off. Logan took his hoodie off revealing a Got7 merch shirt underneath. It fit loosely, the grey tri-blend looked good against Logan's pale completion. Changkyun watched every movement as Logan threw the hoodie off towards a dining table. The clothing landing without a ruckus on the back of a chair.

Yes, the shirt was loose fitting, but the gentle outline of a raise in Logan's chest could be seen without a hassle. Changkyun averted his gaze from the boy's upper section, because staring at someone's chest, male or not, is still not very courteous.

"But seriously" Logan began again, "Do you really have anything to ask me that you wouldn't otherwise?"

Changkyun considered the possibility of asking a genuine question. Best case scenario, Logan answered politely, maybe even showing Changkyun a bit of the answer. Worse case, he shut the question down, never to be spoken about again.

Ehhh, he weighed his opinions. Yes the worst case scenario was bad.... but also highly unlikely. He nodded to himself, looking back at Logan, he cleared his voice, steadying himself for the question.

"Actually, I do..." His voice was shaky. "You do you deal with..... y'know..... them, sexually....?"

Changkyun, already established that he was awkward by nature, formed this very awkward question. Motioned frantically at his own chest area as he spoke.

Logan cocked an eyebrow at him. Was he really bringing his up now? God, this kid was a real piece of work. Logan shrugged, he had asked for questions regardless of context, so he couldn't really blame Changkyun.

"My what?"

"Your.... Y'know...." Changkyun looked away embarrassed, starting to regret even asking the question in the first place.

"My boobs?" Logan asked, regaining Changkyun's attention with a knit expression.

He readjusted his position on the couch, turning to face Changkyun even more. He reached and hand out to the maknae's wrist, grabbing it to keep him anchored in the couch. There was no way he was leaving now.

"...Yeah" Kyun sighed, feeling relieved that Logan had answered nicely. Hopefully understanding where he was coming from. "I mean, I just don't really get it. If you don't want top surgery, that's completely fine. But how do you deal with..... y'know being naked in front of someone else. Them seeing you from every angle and loving you from on top.... or underneath.... we never really talked about it..."

Logan shook his head, understanding what Changkyun meant. It was true, they never really talked about sex before. Who would go where. What they would do. How they would do it. Etc, etc. But they were talking about it now and there was no going back.

"I dunno, I guess I'd just keep a loose shirt on... If my partner was okay with it" Logan explained slowly, mutually avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend, instead looking down at his own shirt. "And I'm a bottom, by the way, but also hella switch.... so.... you...?" 

The conversation went from awkward to _awkwarder_. Changkyun looked back up, mouth gaped open before he answered.

"Me...? Oh, I'm a top. But yeah, I'd switch depending on what my partner wanted..." Changkyun spoke shyly, looking down once again and faking a deep breath before he spoke again. "'Guess we were meant for each other"

Logan nearly choked.

"You mean.... Are you suggesting...?" The next second he was pulled to his feet. Changkyun's hand dragging him up as the faint spill of early moonlight fled in through the windows.

"I am, if you're willing to except..." Changkyun somehow spoke confidently and shyly at the same time.

Logan flattened his shirt before saying.

"This has got to be the weirdest initiation ever" He shook his head, smiling at Changkyun's creativity. "And yes, I'll except.... oh that sounds wEIRD"

Logan's voice broke as he was lifted up by his thighs onto Changkyun's front. The elder held him there. He was surprisingly strong. The soft grey of Logan's shirt brushed against his black sweatshirt. He began to kiss at Logan's neck.

"I'm taller than you!! How is this working??" Logan was confused but tried not to shift around in Kyun's grasp, not trying to risk being dropped.

"Don't focus on that" Changkyun started to walk slowly, still holding Logan up on his front, he made his way to the bedroom. "Just focus-"

"If you say 'on me' I will cry"

"On me" Changkyun smiled against Logan's neck. They reached the hallway, Logan's hands tied in Changkyun's dusty brown hair. Changkyun's fingers digging deep into Logan's thighs as he crashed them against the nearest wall.

Logan's back hit the surface with a thud. His skinny form crashing against it weakly as Changkyun held him there. For a part time asexual, Logan was pretty damn turned on. Boy of his dreams at his neck, kissing him hard against a wall, on the edge of moans and otherwise.

"...Kyun... the bedroom... please" The words felt foreign to say. Logan's sex vocabulary was pulled straight from fanfiction so it seemed pretty cheesy. Not that that was a problem for either of them.

Changkyun hummed lazily against his boyfriend's neck. He was nervous but not showing it as obviously as Logan was. The Canadian's chest was heaving rapidly. Changkyun could practically feel the anxiety emitting off his shaking form. Logan was nervous. Of course he was nervous. He was a smol trans boy about to lose his virginity to an older guy. I mean, not that much older. Changkyun was like five months older than him. But Changkyun was also _not_ a virgin. He was.... experienced with guys. More than girls, he'd had sexual relationships with both in the past. Let's just say he knew his way around gay sex and the male body better than the opposing.

That's not what worried Logan. No, it was perfectly fine that he wouldn't be Changkyun's first. He actually preferred that. It meant that Changkyun knew how he wanted it, what would feel good and what would hurt. What made him anxious was the fact that he was still, for the most part, female. Had he made it clear that he wasn't into 'straight' sex? That he was very, very opposed to having his vagina slammed into? He'd never even used a tampon, the thought of having  _anything_ up there made him want to curl up and die.

The other thing that made his breathing heavy with anxiety was the fact that, well, it was his first time, ever. Like  _ever_. He'd rarely finger himself, never really masturbated, never done  _anything_ remotely sexual. He knew he wasn't into quickies, blow jobs, hand jobs, friends with benefits, etc. So nothing sexual had ever come up before. He knew what he liked. He liked slow sex, daddy kink maybe, wall sex, table sex, body kink, praise, rimming, and all the other lovely things he'd read on ao3.

But how was Changkyun supposed to know all of that? It's not like Logan had gone up to him one day and said, _Hey, I'd like it if you fucked me slow, kissing me the whole time and sucking on my tongue_. So like......?? How would the Korean know what Logan would like? How would he lose his virginity perfectly if Changkyun didn't know what he wanted?

This train of thought was really too much to think about. Logan was over analyzing, like he always did. His first time would be fine either way. It's not like Changkyun was gonna hurt him or anything.

"Logan~" Changkyun spoke against Logan's lips, licking at the soft skin between words. "I've seen the stuff you read"

Logan blushed hard. How.... why had Changkyun found the stuff he was reading? That shit was daddy kink fics about Jooheon and Shownu! Power play stuff with Mark and Jackson! Pain kink with Jimin and Jhope! Those people were practically Changkyun's colleagues, his friends! Oh my god, what if he told Jooheon about the Showheon stuff? What if he never talked to Logan again?

"I know what you want" The rapper's voice was low and husky and he pushed the bedroom door open with Logan's back. "I know you want me to fuck you slow and passionately. You want me to kiss you, suck on your tongue, mark you up with hickeys"

Logan moaned loudly. It was at times like this that he was glad for labels like graysexuality. Because yes, this was a very specific circumstance where sexual attraction was  _definitely_ felt.

Logan pulled himself closer to Changkyun's body before he was quickly pushed down on the bed. He grabbed at the navy sheets while his boyfriend tore his shirt off. His light abs showing nicely in the dim lighting. He wasn't  _ripped_ like some other kpop idols, and Logan  _loved_ that. He felt like hard abs were restricting. Like you couldn't feel someone fully if they were fake built for the profession. Changkyun's soft tummy was adorable. With Logan's hands pressed hard against it, he'd be able to feel the outline of abs under the skin, but they weren't visible and Logan  _loved_ it.

Changkyun smiled, licking over his teeth as he knew the effect he had on the younger boy. Changkyun pushed Logan down onto the bed, rolling his hips against the his boyfriends in a way that drove him crazy.

Logan began to sweat. He felt hot, too hot in his track pants. He pulled then down far enough to kick them off at his ankles. His feet throwing the garment onto the floor somewhere. His room was rectangular-ish, it could get messy quite quickly. But Logan didn't spend much time in there anyway, though he had a feeling that might change depending on how the next few hours went.

Logan rutted his hips up against Changkyun's. The belt on his black demin pressing hard on Logan's boxer briefs. Logan wanted him to take them off; his underwear and the pants. He wanted to get going. Yes, he loved foreplay, but they could at least get a little less clothed. Logan reached down to Changkyun's belt, unlatching it the best he could while Changkyun kissed his jawline.

Logan didn't have any classes the next day, or the next until the evening, so that gave him a little time for the oncoming hickeys to fade. He'd probably have to borrow some of Changkyun's makeup to cover the marks up in the end. He didn't mind though. It was a small price to pay for so much pleasure, so many fantasies being fulfilled.

Logan fumbled with the rapper's belt for a while longer until he _finally_ got the buckle undone. He inhaled sharply as he slid the jeans down the elder's pale thighs, revealing tight briefs. Logan's eyes stopped darting around when he felt Changkyun hard against his hip.

Is this what having sex is like? Is that what having a dick is like? How do you.... but what if....? Logan's brain was filled with too many thoughts. He needed to clear his head from all the pre-sex anxieties. First time with a guy? Ehh it'll be fine.

Changkyun began to bite and suck at Logan's lips. Logan whimpered into his mouth, sounding of lust and want. His eyes were closed tight, not daring to see the sight of a shirtless, pantless Changkyun hard against his body.

"Your.... pants" Changkyun breathed between kisses. He shuffled his hands down to Logan's dark sweatpants. He untied the neat bow, sliding the garment off and moving his whole body with them. Now he was kneeling at the end of the bed, only dressed in his underwear, next to his boyfriend only with his shirt and boxers.

Logan was sight. Sweating, chest heaving, expression knotted. His lips bruised and dripping pink beyond sin. His hair was waving against the pillow his head was rested against.

Changkyun kissed his way up Logan's legs. His lips brushing wet against the soft skin. He sucked hard on the boy's inner ankle and thigh, knowing his sucking/hickey kink would rile him up waaayyyyy too much. Changkyun continued to suck and kiss, smirking against Logan's thigh as he heard the moans and gasps from the younger. He stopped a little before Logan's underwear line, not delving into that just quite yet.

Changkyun braced himself on either side of Logan, knee wedged between _his_ legs, reconnecting their lips in a heated, desperate kiss.

"Chan... Changkyun..." Logan whimpered, sliding his boyfriend out of his boxer briefs before slipping off his own.

Changkyun refrained from looking down. Fucking a guy who's actually a girl the way you'd fuck a guy was too much to think about right now and seeing Logan's female body would throw him off. He was fine with it, it was just something he's never done before. Not the type of sex, but having a trans boyfriend. He loved it, he loved Logan to bits. Logan was wonderful and shy and sweet and caring and Changkyun wanted his first time to be a positive memory. His train of thought was stopped when Logan ran his hands onto his waist and pulled their bodies together.

The Canadian inhaled sharply as he felt Changkyun hard against him. Like, hard _hard_. Like the stuff you see in porn hard. Like the  _omg we are actually going to have sex_ hard. The  _wtf you're gonna put that inside me_ hard. Logan was thinking too much.

"Kyunnie..."

"Yeah, Logie" Changkyun voice was low and thick, his Korean/Boston accent ringing husky with every word.

"...The top drawer" Logan sounded pale and breathy.

Changkyun lifted himself off Logan's body, reaching over the bed to the bedside table. He slid the top drawer out, met with a bottle of lube. He grasped it, settling himself back on top of Logan.

"You do realize it'll be harder to get you off... with anal... because you're a... you're a..." Changkyun stuttered, knowing Logan would never want vaginal sex.

"A female? I know, you'll just have to be really good then" Logan smirked, he always had a thing for risky dirty talk.

"Ahh not a problem, I _am_ the best boyfriend after all"

Changkyun set the bottle down on the bed sheet, he re-attached his lips to Logan's neck, sucking and licking soft kisses to the pale-ish skin. He then trailed the kisses down when he was met with light whimpers from Logan. He kissed his way down to the younger's hip bones, shifting sideways to the bottle he's set down minutes before.

He snapped the cap off, coating his fingers with more than enough lubricant than was needed. He wanted this to be painless for Logan. They'd explore the deep, dark world of painplay some other time. But tonight, tonight was going to be all about Logan's pleasure and praise.

Changkyun pressed a finger against Logan's lower entrance, circling gently as he steadied his breaths.

"Is this good? Tell me when to push in"

Changkyun wanted Logan to have full control over the situation. Yes, he wanted to get off too, but seeing Logan in relaxed pleasure is what would get him there.

"Yes. Oh fuck yes, push in... Slowly, please..." Logan rushed the last few words.

Changkyun nodded, biting his lip one more time before pressing a finger into Logan. He slowly felt as the digit was consumed in a strong heat. The tightness growing as his knuckles passed each ring of muscle.

Logan shifted unexpectedly, adjusting to the odd feeling of having a finger up his ass. What he didn't realize is that he was sending Changkyun's finger astray from it's original path, confusing Changkyun until the elder stopped.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked, wondering, but half knowing, why Logan was shifting nervously.

"Just feels a bit weird" Logan blushed, trying to find a comfortable position. "...Is that... is that normal?"

Changkyun laughed a bit to himself "Yes, Logan that's normal, maybe two will feel better?"

"Yeah, try two..."

Changkyun nodded again, slipping another finger inside his boyfriend. He pushed in until both digits were fully extended in Logan's canal. He let out a sigh as he spoke.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah... yeah, fuck, that's better" Logan was a flustered mess. He wanted this to last forever.

"Good boy~"

Changkyun leaned down again, kissing Logan softly, no tongue yet, just their warm lips against each others. He began to lightly thrust in and out of Logan. His pulses were in time with his kisses, keeping Logan pleading and whimpering.

He probed around the hot expanse of Logan's warmth, looking around for a prostate he quickly remembered wasn't there. He steadied his track again, gently pounding (#oxymoron) at the same open spot inside the Canadian.

Logan whimpered louder, not knowing what else to do. He licked at Changkyun's lips on instinct. Changkyun got the message, licking back and eventually slipping his tongue past the younger's lips. Changkyun, for now, refrained from sucking on the other's tongue, not wanting to send him over edge quite yet.

"Could you... add another please?" Logan began, all the words he could say.

"Yeah, just tell me if it hurts..."

Changkyun bent his hand again, pressing another finger inside Logan and beginning to triple scissor the digits. He stretched Logan slowly as the boy began to actually moan as opposed to whimper. Changkyun stretched the muscle, knowing he was doing something right when his wrist accidentally pressed against Logan's soaking expanse.

"Do you like this...?" Changkyun whispered into the kiss, crooking his fingers inside Logan as the younger tried to respond.

"Yeah shit, it feels so good" Logan made a breathy statement as Changkyun stretched him further. "It'd feel even better if you actually got inside me..."

Changkyun nearly gasped, Logan was a sarcastic shit as always. He kissed him hard, one last time before pulling his fingers out. He sat back up again, picking the lube bottle up once more. He applied a thick coat to his length. He was already hard from the foreplay, but the thought of Logan, a whimpering mess below him, was threatening to change that. He spread the lube onto himself, trying not to get too carried away with it. He leaned back down onto Logan, pressing their chests together at first. Then their thighs, and finally hips.

He thumbed over Logan's raised hip bones. The jut in his skin caving beautifully with shadow. He lined himself up with Logan. Waiting for some kind of 'okay' before pushing in.

He looked kindly into Logan's eyes as they appeared green in the dim light. They held eye contact for a while. Forgetting everything else for a couple decaseconds. Changkyun began to bite his lip again, as a sign that he was just as excited as Logan was.

"Please, now.... Kyunnie... please" He looked up as he talked, head falling against the pillow again.

"This is gonna feel weird, and it's gonna hurt, but I'm gonna make you feel so good in a couple minutes, I promise"

"Ahhh Kyun, you're so good to me, thank you~" Logan was back to moaning again. He lightly rutted down onto Changkyun, forcing mere centimetres of his head into Logan's entrance.

"It'll feel so nice, Logan, just tell me if it hurts too much"

Changkyun pressed slowly into Logan. He watched as more and more of his length disappeared into the younger's ass. He felt Logan stretching around his thick shaft, not wanting to think about how it might be hurting him.

Logan's face was tied. He wanted to believe that it would feel good, but all he could feel right now was pain and weirdness.

"Aish, Changkyun, it hurts" He panted, eye's burning with pain and the beginnings of tears.

Changkyun stopped, resting half inside Logan. He pouted, thinking of ways to take away the pain. He looked back at Logan's blushing, knotted face. He looked stressed, but Changkyun suspected he knew how to solve that.

"How about I distract you from the pain?"

"How? It feels really weird right now" Logan didn't dare move and shift the warmth inside him.

Changkyun didn't respond, he just leaned down, softly kissing Logan's plush lips as he resumed pushing into the boy.

"Babe, this is gonna feel so good in a minute, trust me" He ghosted over Logan lips as the younger clenched his muscles around his shaft.

Changkyun eventually, and with many kisses, bottomed out, resting inside Logan as he continued to slide their lips against each others'. He took Logan's hands into his own, pinning them up on either side of Logan's head. Their fingers interlaced, he awaited orders from the boy below him.

Logan caught on quickly, "Move... Please..."

Changkyun nodded against the other's lips, sucking a kiss into them as he gave Logan's hands a light squeeze.

He began to thrust gently into Logan, feeling the younger's walls slide against his length. He was careful, but slowly increasing the pace of his thrusts, waiting for any kind of praise from Logan. He moved one hand away from the boy's, bringing it down to rub calm circles into his quivering thigh.

Logan whimpered again, risking rutting down against Changkyun. His whimpers turned into quiet moans as the elder rubbed light circles into his skin. He shuttered, understanding what Changkyun had said before about this feeling so good.

He felt out of his body, only the sensation of Changkyun's thick member filling him up in a sweaty heat. It felt... amazing, actually. He rutted further onto Changkyun, almost forgetting to speak.

"It feels so good, Kyunnie... fuck, make it go deeper... harder, please"

Changkyun smiled again, happy that Logan was finally coming around to enjoy the act. He understood the command, lifting Logan's thigh up and around his back. He reached behind him to push the younger's knee further up his back making him fall deeper into his boyfriend.

He held Logan like that. One hand pressed against his thigh while the other was still interlocked above his head. He continued to kiss Logan, planning to suck harder at his next praise.

Logan gasped as Changkyun slipped further into him. He pushed down on his boyfriend as the sensation intensified. Logan caught on, realizing Changkyun was only advancing his actions as he received praise from the Canadian.

"Kyun" He addressed, "You're so good, more, now, oh fuck please... you're so good at making me feel nice"

Changkyun took the compliment with a loud punctuated kiss at Logan's swollen lips. He smirked again, knowing just what to do and say next.

"How about this?" He started, "How about I wrap you legs around me, forcing myself deeper into you. I'll squeeze your hand as my thrusts speed up, rutting harder into you. I'll suck on your tongue as you whimper into my mouth and I'll talk you through your orgasm with my deep voice. Would you like that?"

Logan didn't even know what to say. That was pretty much everything he wanted. He nodded frantically as his mind replayed Changkyun's words in his head. Oh god, he was so hot, so good to him.

"Please, Kyunnie.... Do it, please... your voice is so hot, your English is so good.... talk me through my first orgasm, and thrust hard, please. It doesn't hurt anymore, don't worry..." Logan managed to breath out quickly before Changkyun hummed against his lips.

Changkyun loved Logan, to pieces, he was so happy he could make Logan feel this good, this confident. He briefly unlatched his hand from Logan's, reaching down to hike his other leg around his own back. He held Logan there for a bit, pushing ungodly deeper into him as he pressed both Logan's legs wider and higher up his back.

He brought one hand back up to Logan's. his elbow bracing against the mattress as his fingers fell into Logan's again. The whole time, he never broke the kiss, but it was only when he was readjusted to both Logan's legs locked around his waist, that he began to _finally_ suck on his tongue.

Changkyun started slow, slipping his lips past Logan's as his tongue rested against the bottom of the younger's. His pretty pink lips wrapped themselves around Logan's tongue, feeling his chest suddenly rise as the boy beneath sharply inhaled. He tightened his lips around the muscle, sucking soft and slight, muting any notices from Logan's whimpering mouth. He clenched further, still gently thrusting into Logan the whole time. At this point, Changkyun got rougher, full on sucking now. The pulled at Logan's tongue, feeling the muscle follow his lips as he sucked hard and fast at it.

With a squeeze of Logan's hand, he began to roll his hips into Logan's harder, the feeling of his pelvis flat against the back on his boyfriends thighs. He bottomed out every time, watching as he pulled out more and more each time. Half out, back in, half, in, just below the tip, back in. He repeated the skilled, hard, deep thrusts while sucking at Logan's tongue and lips. He squeezed his hand with every hard thrust, fingers digging at his tights.

Changkyun was close, but knew he'd have to hold out a bit longer as Logan would be harder to get off with fem!anal alone. He moved his lips to the hem line of Logan's shirt, sucking more hickeys into the pale skin of his neck. He spoke husky against the younger.

"Do you like this, Logan?"

"Ahhh" Logan moaned, rutting down on Changkyun before spoke again. "Yes, oh god, it's so good..."

Changkyun licked wet on Logan's collar bones, "Are you gonna come, just like this? Or do you want me to talk you through it?"

"Talk me through it, please.... your voice is so hot, Kyunnie, it does things to me...."

"What things, Logie...?"

"Sometimes, I just listen to your voicemails, our old video chats. I listen to you and your deep, thick voice. Sometimes, if no one's home, I'll get the lube and finger myself to your voice. Fuck, Kyun, your Boston accent is so hot..." Logan got carried away as Changkyun's thrusts grew faster, harder as he hummed low against his neck.

Changkyun pushed Logan open wider, massaging his thigh as he spoke. He closed his eyes, nose trailing cold against Logan's sweaty skin. He bucked and rolled deeper into Logan, holding off until the other boy reached his climax.

"You're so warm" He began, pitching his voice down. "So warm, so tight and so wet for me, Logan. Your ass is so cute, you have no idea how long I've wanted this."

Logan whimpered again, thinking about Changkyun jacking himself off to the though of their current activity. His moaning Logan's name quietly in the dorm at night. Too nervous to call, or text, but brave enough to get himself off in close proximity to his band mates.

Changkyun continued, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to fuck you. Rolling and snapping my hips into you, only the sounds of my grunts, your whimpers, and our skin filling the room. You ruin me, Logan. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Logan shuttered, wanting one last thing to catch his orgasm. "What.... What do I do to you, Kyunnie? Tell me"

The elder slammed faster, and harder into Logan, raising his interlocked legs wider and further up his back. He smirked against the bottom's skin.

"You make me want to do this" He moved his head to the left, biting down and sucking on Logan's shoulder.

"And this" Changkyun dragged his nails up Logan's legs, lightly scratching the skin in a way that drove the younger crazy.

"And even this" He moved his hand from Logan's to the other boy's hair, pulling on it gently as he sensually rolled his hips strike into Logan.

"Ahhh, just like that... please"

"There's so many things I want to do to you, Logan, you drive me lovesick"

"What things....?" Logan breathed heavy, lips kiss swollen and dripping with sin.

"I want to make you feel good. I want to flip you over and let you ride me. I want to mark you up with hickeys and look at your purple-spotted naked body. I want to praise you for everything, for being so ready, so willing to take me. For being so beautiful and wet and lovely. I want you to put together a playlist, of your favourite songs, the ones that get you going. And I want to fuck you while they play, a new position for every song. Most of all, I want to fuck you on every surface in the apartment. Against the walls, on the table, on the kitchen counter, in the shower. I want to make you sweaty and dirty in every room. But I also want you to dominate me. Sometimes I want you to order me around. I want you to make me fuck myself on toys and prolong my release. Ahhh, hyung I want to do so many dirty things to you" Changkyun began to monologue, as he pulled at Logan's highlighted hair. His thrusts still steady as he continues to massage the younger's thigh.

"Ahhhh~ Kyun, harder, just like that, I'm so close~" Logan was amazed, he was about to get off for the first time ever, from fem!anal. Changkyun had really done it. He'd talked him through the best (and only, so far at least) sex of his life.

"Cum for me, please, Logan, you can do this"

"Aish, Kyunnie, I can't...." Logan was frustrated, he was so close, but couldn't fall over the edge.

"What do you want me to do? Anything at all" Changkyun kissed Logan's soft lips, "I'll get you there, I promise"

Logan closed his eyes, deep in thought, trying to find what could push him to the limit. His face glowed when he came to a sudden revelation.

"...Baby boy. Call me baby boy..."

"What...?" Changkyun dropped his filter for a second, forgetting about everything for a second.

"Please, call me baby boy, call me yours, say you love me, Kyun, please~"

Changkyun caught on quickly "Yes, my god, yes" He dug his fingertips desirably harder into Logan's thighs. "You're gonna cum, baby boy, I know it. I love you, you're gonna do this. Ahhh, babe, you're so beautiful"

Logan whimpered and moaned, he was so close, and Changkyun was making him so happy. He wanted to reach his end so bad.

"You're all mine, baby boy, love you so much. Cum for me"

Logan cried out as Changkyun's final thrust slammed against his trembling back side. He brought both hands around Changkyun's shoulders, bracing himself against his broad form and the Korean continued to thrust into him though his orgasm. He was still on his high when Changkyun came inside him. He continued to feel The elder thrusting deep inside him until his muscle spasms stopped.

Changkyun pulled out, holding a finger over Logan's entrance as the younger passed him a tissue. He let his finger go, watching as his cum began to spill out of Logan's ass. He cleaned it up with the tissue, soon being handed another to deal with Logan's own mess. He took it from Logan, asking anxiously before he did anything.

"Is it okay if I.....? I just wouldn't want to touch your.....? Y'know, if you weren't okay with it..." He said nervously, referring to Logan's female genitalia.

"Yeah.... it's fine, just don't press too hard, or slip inside or anything...."

Changkyun nodded, rubbing the soft ply against Logan's dripping core. The smell of sex and sweat radiated off his body. He wiped him dry, tossing the soiled tissue into the trash bin along with his own.

He moved back up to Logan's height, moving them both under the duvet. Logan shuffled downwards in the bed, moving to rest his head against Changkyun's chest.

He layed his head there, sweaty hair still damp against Changkyun's heaving pec. They hadn't said anything to each other yet. Both still recovering from what had just happened.

Logan moved his hand into Changkyun's soft abs, laying it there are he began to speak. "Thank you, Changkyun.... for the best night I've had in a long time..."

Changkyun smiled, indeed, tonight had been a _really_ good night.

"Ah no problem, Logie. I just want to make you feel good. I wanted our first time to be memorable, and loving"

"Well, it certainly was...." There was a long pause before Logan turned his head to look up at Changkyun, who was already looking down at him with kind eyes.

"Did you really mean everything you said?" Changkyun nodded with a smile, "Like, the stuff about..... about you wanting to be dominated....?"

Changkyun blushed and turned away from Logan. The soft pink heating his cheeks as he tried to think of a way to respond.

"Yeah, I dunno. Maybe one day. Only if you wanted to. Like, I just like the idea of being ordered around, told to fuck myself on toys, maybe ride you with a strap on or something..... I dunno, only if you'd be okay with it...."

Logan began to blush, as hard or harder than Changkyun. He hushed quietly, "Yeah, I'd.... I'd like that... one day"

"...Really...!!?" Changkyun's face lit up, happy to see Logan might be interested.

"Yeah, I guess, it's pretty hot..."

"You're pretty hot, y'know" Changkyun smiled, kissing the top of Logan's head and nuzzling into his hair. "Now get some sleep. You'll be sore in the morning, I'll make you some more tea and we'll cuddle until the pain goes away, how does that sound?"

Logan smiled harder, god, he loved this boy.

"Perfect"


End file.
